Monster Hunters Summary
The story summary of Monster Hunters 'The Graffinator: ' Jay started walking to school. Today was his first day as a monster hunter. He already had a freeze ray the guys had gven him. It looked really cool. He couldn't wait to try it out. Just as he was thinking this, he heard a roar not far off. Practice was going to be early. A graffinator. That was all. But the only weapon he had was the freeze ray. It was a sunny day. The ice would instantly melt. But it would buy him some time. He took aim and fired. It missed. He tried again. Bullseye! It hit the monster right between the eyes. He started running as fast as he could. He heard a shower of ice behind him. He didn't turn. Jay reached the base and muttered the password and stepped in. Only Matt and Charlie were there. They asked, "What's wrong?" He guessed they were wondering why he looked so out of breath. "Nothing," he replied angrily. Showed up by the lamest monster ever. Of course he felt angry! "Come on, we know something's up." " Except that I accidentally have a graffinator on the loose." "Go get it!" "Can I get a better weapon?" They tossed him a flashlight. He figured he'd find out how to use it later. Jay found it in the woods. Now desperate for a rematch, he sprinted across towards the monster. He flung himself behind a boulder. He pressed the button on the flashlight. A glowing blue blade appeared from it. He had seen lightsabers in Star Wars ''but never thought they could actually be made. Gripping the handle tightly, he made his way up the boulder and swiftly jumped of it onto the the monster's back. The monster was too busy roaring manically and Jay stabbed the graffinator on the back. The monster howled and blew up. Mission Accomplished. A piece of monster slime splattered on Jay's face. '''Chupacabra Mission: Part 1: '''Jay was bored out of his mind. No monster alerts the whole weekend. It was just bad. As if on thought, the monitor started beeping like crazy. Ralph shouted,"Your mission is to travel to Puerto Rico and uncover a mystery which has been lost for DECADES!" "O-kay." Jay replied slowly. So maybe this wasn't the action he wanted. But finding a monster IS better than sitting at some old desk. He grabbed the Torchsaber he had won during a battle with a graffinator, a backpack and walked out to the helicopter waiting for him. Peurto Rico. It wasn't that bad-looking for a place supposedly haunted by Chucabras. At least, Jay thought that until he saw the animals. Teared apart, the lot of them. Some were a sickly white, trotting into each other and falling down, looking pitiable. It freaked him out. All he could think was, he didn't want to become like that. Jay started walking off towards a random place, mainly trying to put as much distance between the weird animals and him. "So where now?" he asked himself. He asked a local if there was any place where he could stay. The man pointed left and said, "Their's a hotel over there." The guys had given him money for expenses in the place. He walked in the direction the man had pointed towards and found a five star hotel. He walked into the lobby and the receptionist laughed like it was a big joke for a 12-year old to come wandering into a five star hotel, but immediately started gaping like a dumbfounded goat when the boy placed some money on the counter. He got over the shock and gave the boy his key. Jay had enjoyed the look on the receptionist's face. Oh, he should have taken a photo! Then he remembered he was on a mission. Jokes later. He had to find that monster first. He inserted the key into the lock. He gasped. His room was great! It had blue walls, a navy blue floor, a starry ceiling, and white glow furniture. They weren't kidding when they said it was a five star hotel. And the food was addicting! Soon he drifted off to sleep. CRASH!!!* What was that noise? Jay climbed out of bed and took the Torchsaber down with him. The lights were on in the lobby. The windows were broken and a crowd was gathered. There was a man lying on the floor. A shudder ran through Jay. ''His skin. ''It was a deathly white. Then he noticed 2 holes on his neck. Almost like a vampire's... Monster Hunters: Dark Days I hope you understand. I must start writing the second story of Jay and his friends as they faceThes a threat greater than any of those before. The reason I must write is simple: Even though I do not want to put their lives in danger (you know I am using fake names, right?), I am enormously happy since I just solved Brainvita (peg solitaire) and left it with 1 marble remaining. This may be something that angers most readers, but it makes complete sense to me. Warning: If you haven't read the first book, please refrain yourself. Prologue: Darkness wakes. '' An archeologist finds a crypt. There! There it was! The stone he had come for was right there! He grabbed the stone and walked out of the pyramid to the van waiting for him. On the way, the stone started glowing bright. It was free! It was long gone from its blasted crypt. Only when the archeologist was in his mansion did he notice. The last thing he saw in his life was an explosion. And then everything went black.